For the Love of Peanut Butter
by genies
Summary: In which Sirius and Remus are bears on the prowl.


**A/N:** Written for various prompts/events.

Written for Hogwarts Online II's Dumbeldore's Army of Prompts ( _"He is worth the risk."),_ Caesar's Palace's third Shipping Week ( _Love),_ Caesar's Palace's Challenges by the Dozen challenge ( _write an AU),_ Caesar's Palace's Prompts ( _Intrepid),_ and Caesar's Palace's The Dodgeball Games contest ( _First time camping)._

I think some of the prompts given may have been intended to result in more serious stories, but here's a platonic Sirius/Remus personifiedanimal!AU featuring Sirius and Remus as brothers.

Word Count: 655

* * *

Sirius the very serious bear was strolling down his mountain waiting for a snack to come along. Blueberry season was ending in the mountains, and eating ants while fun, was not a good use of his time. If there was one thing that he hated as much as eating ants, it was eating grubs. He suspected it wasn't normal for a bear like him to dislike his diet, but after trying peanut butter once, how could he go back?

Meanwhile, Remus the very loopy bear was working on scratching his back up a tree.

The two brother bears had been living together since birth and while they might have had to split up soon when it came to mating season, they had no intentions of leaving each other's sides just yet, which very much puzzled the environmentalists watching them.

But there was one thing that puzzled Sirius and Remus even more; was honey or peanut butter more satisfying? Of course, honey was sweeter, but peanut butter was thick and hard to swallow and made Sirius enjoy gurgling growls in his throat, and the bees were always a problem. The larger creatures who usually tried to hang their peanut butter up a tree weren't nearly as troublesome as the bees. It's like they didn't know that bears could climb.

Remus flipped forward onto all four of his paws and shook his body to send ripples going down his back. "Ahh," he said. "I love spending my mornings like this."

Sirius had just finished slurping down some ants under a large rock he had tossed to the side. "I really want a better breakfast."

They nuzzled shoulders before continuing to walk, Remus walking in front at times, and Sirius at others. The sun was just beginning to come up, and Sirius knew they were close to the creek when he perked up his ears and could hear a _shhhh_ sound over the chirping of the birds.

He was startled to see Remus race ahead of him, bounding with all fours to get to the creek before he did. It was a morning ritual to bathe in the creek in the afternoon when the sun was hot on their black fur, but it seemed that Remus wanted to go _now_.

Then he caught it. He caught the smell.

He paused and raised onto his hind legs, pointing his nose at the sky to smell for odors. _Peanut butter._

He shook his head and quickened his pace to an agitated dawdle to catch up with his brother. If there was something worth being agitated about, it was definitely peanut butter.

He arrived at the scene just in time to see Remus trying (unsuccessfuly) to hide behind a bush.

"Thanks for waiting," Sirius huffed before turning his head towards the humans who were quietly making peanut butter sandwiches.

"If only you weren't so slow," Remus snorted back.

The three humans were talking amongst themselves as Sirius eyed the peanut butter jar.

"Is this your first time camping for fun?" a human with bushy brown hair asked.

Sirius couldn't understand what they were saying, but their chatter sounded squeaky and annoying to his ears.

"Yes," the one with black hair responded. "I'm not really too sure why we're doing this again. Wasn't the horcrux hunt enough for you?"

"But we're hiking this time!" the first human said again.

Sirius nudged Remus from behind the bush. They were about a hundred metres from the humans, and just a quick gallop and they'd be there. But there wasn't that much peanut butter left, and there were _three_ of them.

"Do you think it's worth it?" he snuffed.

Remus responded without hesitation. "Yes."

 _Well,_ Sirius thought briefly, _he's always worth the risk. Even when his love for peanut butter is clouding his senses._

And the two intrepid warriors darted forward from the trees.


End file.
